Already Met You
by StephyMarie
Summary: Find out what happens when the past is changed..


Already Met you

By Stephanie

  
  


Dedication~ I would like to dedicate this fanfic to Laurie Parker! Just for being so great, and encouraging! I love you Laur! You are like the sister I never had. This fic is also dedicated to my best friend Liz! I really miss you! :(

  
  


This fanfic does start in the past and then goes into the future. To understand this fic, you have to read all of it! It's more than what the flashback suggests. And also don't think it's all dramatic because of the beginning because it's not. This is a fic for everyone. And if you say that it is not Friends..then please realize that this is an alternate world, and everything has changed. Somethings are the same but for a different reason, so considered yourself warned. Have a great read!! 

  
  


1988

  
  


Monica had always dreamt of a life of complete happiness. The kind that were in movies. The perfectly shape woman gets the man that reoccurs in every woman's dream. Monica knew that all of that was impossible for her to have. The first class had just ended and Monica, trying to be subtle, slowly walked to her locker. As she walked down the hall, she heard the usual hollers calling her blimp or thunder. As much as Monica has always tried to put those hurtful words behind her, she couldn't. Every time she left the house, people would remind her of her weight, but one person would never let her forget. 

Rachel Green, student body president and head cheerleader, walked down the halls with an overwhelming amount of courage. Everyone would stare at her in awe. She was utterly perfect. Her perfect slim body that had shape. Her golden hair that just hung perfectly from her head, and the fashionable clothes that were always on her body. When Rachel walked down the hall, the attention she got was the complete opposite of Monica. Guys would holler telling her how beautiful she was, and the girls would always be eager to say hello. When Monica saw Rachel approaching her locker that was coincidently beside Monica's, she quickly shoved her head into her locker wishing that Rachel would keep her comments to herself.

"Look, who it is! It's big girl!" Rachel sad in an awful mocking voice.

"I-I was just leaving..."Monica stuttered reaching for the books needed for her next class.

"Oh, you don't wanna stay here and chat with me!" Again there was mockery in Rachel's voice, but this time she couldn't help but laugh.

Monica ignored that insult and fought all tears that were begging to flow. Monica had to be strong or else Rachel would have more power over her than before. Monica finally had all of her books steadily in her hands and began to turn around to walk to her next class. By accident Monica moved a little too quickly knocking over Rachel who was fixing her make-up!

"Watch it fat ass!" She looks into the mirror in her locker to see her lipstick smudged on her face. "Bitch! Next time 

watch that fat ass!!! Geeze, you could kill someone with that thing!" Rachel said while wiping the lipstick from her chin.

"It won't happen again." Monica said near tears.

"Oh is the fat girl crying?? Awwww!" Rachel said laughing.

"You know what Rachel? You're the bitch!" Monica said angrily and stormed off.

"Yeah well, I would rather be me than you, you hideous monster! And you call yourself a person!" The hall was 

silent as they watched the harsh words coming from her mouth. When Rachel began laughing, the rest took that as a signal and laughed along with her.

Monica walked into her next class close to tears. Rachel had always found time to make fun of Monica, but it was never that bad. Monica felt it was her fault; if she had only been more careful when she had turned around. Monica did find it a bit funny seeing Rachel with lipstick that wasn't only on her lips. Monica smiled at the thought, and that one smile brushed away all of the tears that had been begging to be set free. She saw this amazingly cute guy walk into class. Monica remembered his name being Gregory. He was the quarter back of the high school football team, and had the looks that every girl wanted. Though, he didn't seem to flaunt what he had as Rachel did. He seemed to just enjoy the sports he played, and being normal with his friends. As Monica thought more about him, she realized that he may be the only one of the popular group to had never made fun of her. She looked back at him, and he smiled at her. Monica couldn't believe this! This amazingly hot guy was flirting with her. When Monica turned around, she saw Rachel standing behind her looking at Gregory.

"Did you actually think for a second that he would ever flirt with you?"Rachel asked.

"No, I was just thinking...I wasn't looking at anyone." Monica lied.

"Yeah, and I am fat! No wait, you are!" Rachel laughed and sat in the back with all of her friends.

Monica turned around again trying not to let herself cry. She couldn't hold it in much longer. She put up her hand and was excused from class. Monica ran to the bathroom and rushed into the first stall that was clear. She shut the door tightly and cried. She let it all out. All the emotion she was feeling at that second was being released through her tears. Monica sat on the toilet for minutes just crying. This was the first time she had ever cried at school. Usually when she arrived at home after school, she would rush into her room, and let the tears run free. Monica was finally capable of composing herself, and wiped her eyes with the scratchy toilet paper. She let the tears dry for a few seconds and quickly exited the stall. She looked at herself with despair in the mirror. Her hair wavily curved around her round face. The was only pimple that showed itself on her forehead. Her deep blue eyes shone, but what really turned Monica off from her face was her double chin. It just hang there like it had nothing better to do. Monica tried to smile, and noticed all the lines that formed from just one simple smile. Monica hated the way she looked. One day...she told herself..One day.

Ross had just arrived home for the holidays. His hair was curly and was shaped a bit like an afro that was the fad in the seventies. Ross had a mustache that just ended at the tip of his upper lip, and his clothes were the typical ones of a college student who had no money. He walked into the living room curious that no one was around to greet his arrival. "Hello??" he yelled, but just ended up hearing his voice. Ross picked up his bags and walked to his room. While unpacking, he began to think of Rachel. All he remembered was how perfect she was. Ross had had the biggest crush on her, but when he went to college, he never saw her again. He wondered why because her and Monica were inseparable. Ross just ignored his thoughts and resumed to unpacking his bags. When finished, curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he slowly crept into Monica's bedroom. He wondered if he would be able to find anything in here pertaining to Rachel. Out of luck, he sat on the bed and sighed. Monica was good at hiding all of her secret stuff. Ross looked at the window sill and something caught his eyes. He walked over, and noticed that it was a picture of Rachel and Monica together when the were younger. The odd thing was that Rachel's face had been coloured over with black marker and underneath was the word BITCH. Ross wondered what had happened between Rachel, his crush, and Monica, his only sister. 

When footsteps were heard, Ross bolted out of the room and rushed down stairs. He noticed Monica walking in the house with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Mon...come here," he said in a small whisper, and hugged her tightly.

"Ross," she continued to sob, "I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I," he smiled; even though the smile was forced because Ross couldn't stand to see his sister in pain.

"Remember when we were kids and mom would piss me off, so we would lock ourselves in the attack, and I would let out all my pain to you." Monica asked still having a hard time talking due to her sobs.

"Yeah, it used to always make you feel better," Ross said gently rubbing her back.

"Do you think we could do that now?" Monica asked looking up at him.

"Of course."

Usually when they would talk in the attic, Monica would bring them up a snack to munch on while they talked, but today she refused to eat anything. She told herself that from now on, she would be careful of what she ate, and she would exercise a lot more. She was hoping to lose weight, because if she did, she wouldn't be thunder or earthquake anymore. She would be Monica. Monica looked at the floor, and then at Ross. "Ross, it's terrible, and it's not mom anymore." Monica said fighting the urge to cry. "It's Rachel."

Ding! Ding! Ross finally realized what the picture meant. He thought it may have been a simple fight, but the expression on Monica's face told him wrong. He looked at her concerned.

"It all started at Junior Prom of Gr. Nine. Rachel was wearing this gorgeous white dress, and I went in a pant suit, because I couldn't find a dress that fit me that I liked. Anyway, we arrive at the prom..."

Flashback- 3 years ago.

  
  


Rachel and Monica both walk into the school gymnasium looking to see what was going, and of course, what guys had shown up.

"Tonight is going to rule! Look at these guys! It's almost better than the mall!" Rachel said while looking around.

"Really? Looks pretty normal to me!" Monica replied skeptically.

"I said ALMOST! But, Mon, look at this! It's like heaven!" Rachel said walking closer to the dance floor. "Oh wow, that's Gregory!! Isn't he the cutest??"

"I guess..." Monica said looking bored. She tried her hardest never to like a guy because she knew that is she did, the guy would humiliate her.

"You stay here while I go talk to him." Rachel said disappearing in the crowd of hyper students dancing to the loud music that played in the background. Monica found a free seat, and sat down looking bored. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; including Rachel who was at the moment, dancing dangerously close to Gregory. During the fast songs, Rachel would find a group of popular girls and dance with them. Monica just stayed seated in her seat and played with the three chocolate brownies that were in front of her. She couldn't remember being this bored. Rachel finally walked nearer to Monica but with Gregory behind her.

"Hey, Mon, you can go home if you want. I don't need a ride! Gregory is going to stay with me!" Rachel winked when she said the last bit.

Monica didn't like the sound of that. "Rachel! What are you doing??? Don't!"

"Look, Mon, I'll be fine! Just lease leave or enjoy yourself!" Rachel snarled.

"No, I will not let you have sex with him!" Monica said a bit too loudly, the whole gym hearing her.

"Why thank you, Mon! I was having a great time tonight, and you ruined it! The girls were right! All you are is a boring fat girl with no friends!" At this the school started to laugh.

Monica was speechless. She never expected Rachel of all people to be mean to her. Noticing, that the school was liking this, Rachel felt she should say something else. "Now, leave here, and don't come back! No cows in the school!!!" The group laughed.

"That was tacky! Rachel, you are the tackiest person I have ever met. You have sex tonight, and I hope you get pregnant!!!" With that Monica rushed out if the gym, and cried. She had just lost her best friend.

  
  


End of flashback...

  
  


"...And ever since then, she had made it her goal to be mean to me every time she sees me, and no one else will be my friend because Rachel is like the god of the school, and what she says goes." Monica wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my God, Mon, I can't believe she would do that?" Ross said hating Rachel at this moment.

"Do you still have a crush on her?" Monica asked looking down.

"How did you know...??" Ross asked embarrassed.

"Ross, a blind person could see it!" Monica forced a smile.

"Well, the answer is no! I have a new girlfriend now, and her name is Carol, and my roommate made me get over the crush. Plus, anyone who hurts my sister, deserves to die."

"Thanks, Ross, that means a lot." Monica said.

"Anytime, now lets go back downstairs! I think I saw a spider!" Ross said rushing to get away.

"Ross, you're such a wuss! Be a man, and kill the spider!" Monica said getting up.

"Yeah huh! I am going to say no!"

Monica, Ross, and their parents Jack and Judy sat around the table eating dinner. All were concentrated on their food, and didn't say much. Ross looked at Monica and frowned. He wished he could understand what she had to go through. He didn't though, so all he could do was say nice words hoping they would help Monica feel better. He looked back down at his food and just ate. "So, Monica are you getting ready for Prom??" Jack asked while chewing on come of his chicken."I don't think I am going to go dad..." Monica said sadly.

"Why wouldn't my little harmonica want to go to the Prom?" Jack asked becoming concerned.

"It's because she can't get a date Jack!" Judy said annoyed.

"I-I could get a date!" Monica said raising her voice. "I just don't want to go.."

"Uh huh.." Judy said not believing her.

"Mon, I know this guy.."Ross started.

"No! Ross...just don't!"Monica said not wanting to be a disappointment.

"Ok, but he's coming over tomorrow! His name is Chandler!"

"Ross, no means no!" Monica said leaving the table, and headed to her room.

"Honey, your supper!" Jack yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" Monica yelled back.

"I guess there is a first for everything." Judy concluded and continued eating her dinner.

The next day arrived and Monica looked at her clock. It was only 6am, and she had to be at school in two hours. Monica rubbed her eyes hoping she would wake up. She got her stuff together and went downstairs to get breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge. She didn't want to eat a lot, so she had chosen to have a muffin and some orange juice. Monica seated herself at the table, and read the front page of the New York Post. She didn't live in NY, but Ross did, and he brought home the paper. Killing, killing, drugs, theft, rape...does it ever end she thought! Every time, she read the post, she would feel upset that people could be this violent. Even Rachel wasn't this violent. Monica kept reading until she heard a knock at the door. Sensing that no one would answer, Monica got up, making sure she was decent, and answered. What she didn't expect was this amazingly cute guy, with his hair slicked back, worn out blue jeans with a black shirt to match, sunglasses that fit his face perfectly, and a smile to die for.

"Um..hi, can I help you?" Monica said not being able to take her eyes off of him.

"Yeah, I'm Chandler. I am looking for Ross Geller." Chandler smiled.

"Oh, he's asleep, but come in. He should be awake soon." Monica said heading to the kitchen.

Chandler looked around. "Nice place you have here." Chandler said while following Monica into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Monica said an looked at the paper.

"I'm surprised my mother isn't in there this morning," Chandler said with a hint of relief.

"Who's your mom?"

"Nora Bing."

"The romance writer?? Who was arrested??" Monica said incredulously.

"How, do you know my mom anyway? Are you a naughty girl reading her novels?" Chandler teased.

"It was on the 6 o'clock news last night." Monica said laughing.

"Oh right, a night that mom doesn't make the news is a night that will not be exciting!" Chandler said and sat next to 

Monica. He noticed her weight, but she was such a sweet person, and she was Ross' sister, so he knew that Ross would kill him if he said anything about it. Monica did have a pretty face with gorgeous eyes though. Chandler could tell her eyes were filled with pain, but from what? Chandler knew the look because he had the same look for years when he found out his father was gay and left him. Chandler then discovered comedy. He would watch sitcoms, go to clubs where there were comedians, and just learnt how to be funny. That aloud him to be the class clown all through high school. He had to have some fun while attending an all boys school, and comedy was it.

"You know, we have been talking for a while, and I still don't know your name. Are you in the witness protection 

program, or can you tell me?" Chandler teased again.

Monica noticed how much quip this guy had. He had a joke for everything. Monica really enjoyed that about him. 

She noticed him looking at her weird. "What?" she smiled.

"Nothing, I just noticed that you seem really upset." Chandler said concerned.

"I am fine! Really!" She glances at her watch. "Oh my God! I am going to be late for school."

"Do you need a ride? I have nothing to do, so I could take you." Chandler said noticing she was still in her nighty.

"Just let me change, and I'll let you drive me to school." Monica smiled again. She can't remember the last time she had smiled this much in one day, and it had only been a few minutes.

"Oh, I just thought that was the new style.." Chandler laughed and let Monica get dressed.

Chandler and Monica had 20 minutes to get her to school, and the school was only about ten minutes away. Monica kept looking out the window. The trees were with like crystal, the streets were filled with brown slush, but the site of the houses and trees made the town look perfect. Monica saw Rachel walking with some of her friends. Monica tried to turn her head to be unnoticed. She didn't want Rachel to embarrass her in front of Chandler. Chandler parked in the lot, and noticed how anxious Monica was feeling.

"Are you going to be ok?" Chandler asked rubbing her thigh.

"Yeah, I will be the greatest," said Monica forcing a smile.

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Chandler asked.

"Because you don't know me." Monica got out of the car as did Chandler.

"What are you doing? I have to be in class in 10 minutes!"Monica hissed.

Before Chandler could say a word, Rachel walked up to his car and looked at him from head to toe. "Hire an escort. Mon?" Rachel and her friends laughed.

"He's a friend of Ross'.." Monica said sadly.

"Yeah, so you can't get friends of your own, so you go to your brother's."

Chandler looked at Monica who's eyes were red. She frowned and looked down. Chandler saw her lip quivering, so he stepped in. "Actually, I am also Monica's boyfriend." Chandler said smiling, and taking Monica's hand.

"How much did she pay you?" One of the girls behind Rachel asked.

"Nothing. I asked her out last week, and we have been dating ever since."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I'm in college with Ross. I live in New York."

Monica smiled catching on. "And his mother is a famous writer." Monica said.

"Yes, dear, but you will never read her books." Chandler said squeezing Monica's hand.

"That's right." Just then the bell rung, and Monica had to hurry to class.

"I'll pick you up after school. Have a great day." Chandler smiled. He was fighting whether to kiss her or not, but when he saw the girls faces, he went through with it. He softly kissed her on the lips. Monica was surprised. She had never kissed a guy before and was afraid she was going at it wrong. Chandler opened his mouth letting his tongue touch hers. He thought that this was a great show, and he could just imagine the girls faces. Monica pulled away surprised. Chandler saw it, and just smiled and rubbed her arm; he told her to get to class. 

  
  


All Monica could think about in class was Chandler. He is the first guy ever to be nice to her, to be polite to her, but what really shocked her was the he was the first to kiss her, and not just a kiss on the lips. There was tongue. Monica read all about kissing in novels and magazines. She even saw it on TV, but nothing compared to the real thing. Monica though that for her whole life that she would never be kissed because she wasn't pretty enough, but Chandler proved that all wrong. She didn't know if she was falling for him or was just generally touched, but either way, it felt great. Monica felt like she has a hanger in her mouth all day, and the funny thing was, she never smiled at school. She hoped that one day her and Chandler could be friends.

Rachel sat in the back of the class astounded. She never imagined in a million years that Monica would or could get a boyfriend. It was ironic because Monica's first boyfriend was a college guy that every high school girl wanted. Rachel felt horrible at this moment. Rachel liked making fun of Monica, but that was because Monica had really got her mad at the dance, and she began to hate her. But at this moment, Rachel wanted all the gossip.

"Mon, come on..tell me about him." Rachel said in front of her locker with Monica beside her.

"There is nothing to tell." Monica said annoyed.

"Come one, Mon. No guy in this school would ever touch you, and then you bag a college guy who is amazingly cute!"

" Ok, Rachel, I am not going to talk to you about it!" Monica yelled and walked off.

"I have to get me a college guy before this all gets out!!" Rachel slammed her locker shut, and walked away. She walked to where her friends were standing, and slammed her back against the wall.

"What's wrong, Rach?" One of the girls asked.

"It's that guy Chandler. Why would he ever go for Monica?" Rachel asked.

"Don't stress about it! He's probably a geek too." One of the other girls stated.

"Yeah, a cute college guy a geek! I don't think so." Rachel said. "We are going to get her back."

"For what?"

"Who cares? She's fat!" Rachel said beginning to feel a bit bad about herself, but she couldn't show it.

"Oh yeah..." all of the girls agreed.

  
  


The day was over, and Monica walked out of her fourth class ready for the holidays. After today, no more Rachel and her stupid friends for two weeks. Now, Monica could get used to that. Plus, Chandler will be over all through the holidays, and she really liked him, but only as a friend. Monica walked to her locker to see Rachel and her friends crowded around talking.

"Oh look, it' the biggest geek in town!" One of the girls said. "And I mean literally!" They all laughed at that.

"Can't you guys ever find something new to make fun of? The fat thing is getting old."

"Uh no!" Rachel said and smiled. "So, where's your BOYFRIEND?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Uh..he's.."

"Right here. I told you I would pick you up." Chandler said smiling.

"Yeah, you did. Thank you," smiled Monica. "Let me just get my books together."

While Monica was getting the books she would need out of her locker, Chandler put his arm and whispered that she looked pretty. Monica just blushed and looked at him. Why was he doing this? Was he just using her? Monica finally got all of her books together and placed them neatly into her school bag. When Monica turned around, she saw everyone looking at her and Chandler. Everybody who would pass them would stop and look. Chandler smiled at Monica and whispered, "Lets give them something to watch!" Chandler kissed Monica again. This time she wasn't as nervous because this was the second time he kissed her, but this time, she had to respond. She opened her mouth initiating the tongue this time, and both kissed deeply. He ran his hands through her hair, and she placed her hands around his neck. Monica was clueless of what to do next and hoped that he would make the next move. His hand moved from her hair and made their way down her back. The school held their breath at this. Monica felt is hands getting nearer to her butt; she quickly broke away from the kiss a bit scared. She wasn't ready for that. "Get back to you lives! It was just a kiss!" Chandler yelled, and everyone turned around returning to their lives. Chandler took Monica's hand, and they walked out of the school.

"Did you see their faces?!" Monica asked excitedly.

"That was the point. Look, Mon, I am sorry for making you nervous. I didn't mean to move my hands. I did mean to kiss you! You deserve positive attention!" Chandler smiled and let go of her hand.

"I wanna thank you Chandler. You have no clue how much you have done for me, and we've only known each other a day." Monica said.

"No big deal. Like I said, you deserved it!" Chandler smiled and entered his car. 

"No, Chandler, you don't understand...that was my..I mean my.."it was hard for her to say it, "it was my first kiss."

"Really? I mean, you seemed nervous at first, but I just thought I caught you off guard."

"You did, but more than you thought." Monica said.

"You don't believe your first kiss should be special do you? Because I am sorry."

"No No, it was special. Rachel was nicer today. Everyone was. Look, can we not tell Ross about this?" Monica asked.

"I wasn't going to tell him; don't worry." Chandler said.

"Good," Monica said rubbing her hands together, "Very good."

  
  


The next to weeks had been great! Monica had lost ten pounds on her secret diet and was regaining some of the confidence she had when she was a kid. Chandler noticed, and really helped her in the end. He was becoming a great friend to her, and they had decided to go to Monica's prom together. Chandler was the one who suggested it. He wasn't in love with Monica. This was just a friend helping another friend. Plus, they would get to have fun. Ross had broken up with his girlfriend Carol. No one really knew why. Monica didn't even think Ross knew. After the great holiday of hanging out, going to NYC, and meeting a lot of new people, it was time for Monica to get back to school, and for Ross and Chandler to leave. Monica didn't want Chandler to leave because she always wished for a friend like him, but he told her that he would call her when he could, and that she should do the same.

Monica walked into her bedroom with a smile across her face. She looked in the mirror and saw that her double chin was beginning to shrink. As was the fat on her face, and even her neck. Monica noticed she was beginning to define in a shape instead of a blob. Monica smiled at herself. Sure, she didn't look perfect, but what she saw was that she was reaching her goal, and that made Monica feel warm inside. She turned on her radio and the hit song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun entered the room. Monica started to do different poses into her mirror smiling. She began dancing to the music. Her life was beginning to change...

The next few months had been difficult. Monica was still hiding the fact that she was on a diet from her parents. She began working out at the gym six times a week, and eating healthier meals. Monica was at the point where she had lost thirty pounds. Another two dress sizes. Monica began to achieve more confidence. Rachel was still extraordinarily mean to her, but Monica began to give up caring because she figured Rachel was just jealous of Chandler. Monica realized the prom was a month away, and Monica still had about twenty pounds she wanted to lose. She didn't tell Chandler about all of the weight she lost after he left. She hadn't seen him since Christmas holidays and was really looking forward to seeing him again. Especially since she had a new body to be proud of.

The last month passed by, and Monica had succeeded in losing all the weight she wanted. She went to Bloomingdale's and found the perfect dress. Chandler would love it. The school was aware of the weight she lost, and had started being nicer to her. Guys even started to look at her in a different way. She was no longer a blimp...she was Monica. Rachel still had a huge attitude toward Monica, and never let anyone like Monica. Just because Monica was skinny didn't mean everyone would start to immediately like her. She had to win people over by being good-hearted, and true, not superficial and mean. It was the night before Prom, and Monica was in her dress staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she had reached her goal. Losing wait was just as tough as quitting smoking, but Monica did it. She really did it! The smile on her face was not just a smile but a grin, he eyes sparkled with joy, and he whole body language had improved immensely. She couldn't help but look at herself in astonishment.

The night came, and Monica was ready for the Prom. Chandler called saying he would be there at about 7pm. The two would get some dinner, then go have fun at the dance. She was in her room getting ready when she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart skipped a beat. He's here, she thought while grinning. "He's in for a surprise," Monica smirked, took one last look at her self, and began walking down the stairs. As Monica took her time walking down the stairs, trying to prolong the moment, she could hear her mother yelling at her to rush downstairs. She took her final step and saw Chandler facing the other direction. She cleared her throat and he turned around having his eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Oh..wow..Mon, I am so proud of you!" Chandler grinned, and he walked up to her showing his happiness by pulling 

her into a deep embrace. "I knew you could do it." He whispered into her ear. The breath that blew into Monica's ear made her quiver.

"Uh, we should go now." Monica smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Chandler smiled and took her hand. "Time to PARTAY!"

"I see that they boy has college spirit," Judy said emotionless.

"Wait, you two! I need a picture." Jack said. Both obediently turned around and smiled for the camera. Chandler's arm around Monica and both smiling.

"Now, you two have fun! Have her home by midnight!" Jack said directly to Chandler.

"Yes, sir." Chandler said and him and Monica were out the door.

Monica and Chandler entered the hall happily. The place was great. Gold streamers that were perfectly placed on the walls. The tables had white frill cloths, and white and golden china. The place was crowded with spirit. Friends talking in small groups. Others dancing with his or her date. The music was loud, but great to dance to. Monica and Chandler sat down at their table and watched the rest of the school body having fun.

"This place is amazing!" Monica said in awe.

"I know, I have never seen anything more perfect." Chandler smiled looking at the walls.

Just as the two were about to speak, Rachel and her friends walked by. Rachel looked perfect in her Ralph Lauren original, and all of her friends wearing a dress similar to it. Chandler looked at Rachel and frowned. She always had to bud in. Chandler knew that college wouldn't be the greatest experience for her just by her body language. Spoiled rich girls werealways looked down on as lazy. 

"Look, it's the crappy couple lounging around! What a surprise!"

"Rachel, you're just jealous! Because now I have THE look, and a boyfriend from college who is amazingly cute! Come on Chandler lets dance!" Monica said taking his hand.

"Cute huh? I think we should get back to that! Excuse us ladies." Chandler smiled.

Monica and Chandler got on the dance floor just in the for With Or Without You, by the popular group U2. Chandler took Monica in his arms, and their bodies swayed gracefully to the music. Monica looked at Chandler.

"How should we be convincing tonight?" Monica smiled.

"I was thinking that since we have been 'dating' for a few months, that we just act normal." Chandler said bringing her closer to him.

"I think that's a great idea. You are my best friend Chandler." Monica said with her head placed gently on his shoulder.

"Same goes for me." Chandler smiled.

  
  


Rachel smiled hearing the whole conversation of Chandler and Monica's. She couldn't help but grin. She finally could bring Monica down tonight. Rachel had developed her plan and observed Monica and Chandler carefully.

"I would like to take this time to announce Prom queen of 1988!!! And the winner is......RACHEL GREEN!" The man yelled.."What a surprise?" He said with sarcasm in his voice. Rachel expecting this for exactly four years walked on stage and smiled trying to act surprised. When she arrived on stage the tiara was placed on her head. Rachel took this time to turn around and talk to her fellow peers. "This is such a great honor! I mean, that I never expected this great honor. I want to thank you all who voted for me. It's greatly appreciated, but I would like to take this time to talk about a person in this school. Her name is Monica Geller" Monica looked shocked when she heard Rachel say her name. "In the past, we were friends. Worst years of my life. Then I finally moved on, and she got bigger, and bigger, and well, BIGGER. She was and still is the LOSER and you know why? She is here tonight with Chandler Bing, who had been her "boyfriend" for some time. The truth is she hired him to play the part." When Rachel said this, Chandler yelled telling the school that she never paid him. "I guess Monica was so desperate that she couldn't get a real boyfriend. I really pity you Mon!" Rachel took a pause to let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, but you have got to be the most pathetic person that I have and will ever meet!" The school began to laugh, and Monica stood like a statue. Unable to move an inch of her body. She felt that time had froze and that she was the only one standing there. The room began to twirl! It wouldn't stop.. The voices around her! The laughs, the names. It was too much for her to handle! 

"WOULD EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Chandler yelled as loud as possible! "JUST STOP IT!!! Rachel, you have got to be the worst person I have ever met! You don't ruin somebody's prom because you are JEALOUS! Just for you information! Monica never hired me! I kissed her so you guys would back off, and it got out of hand! Monica is my best friend, and a lot less tacky than your character. Soon you will all be in College, and behavior like this is not excepted. GROW UP!!! I can just say by the amount of women I have seen here tonight, Monica is more beautiful than any of you! Including you RACHEL! So back off" Monica looked at Chandler as her said these worlds. She knew him as the guy that joked around and had a good time, but right at this very second, she was seeing this new side to him, that really appealed to her. When Chandler was done, the two left, and that was the end of that. The school looked surprised and looked over at Rachel as if they were pissed off! "I can explain," she said nervously.

  
  


*************************

  
  


Ross sat on the park bench reading the morning paper with a coffee in his left hand. He would casually take a sip of coffee, and then he would read the paper. He looked at his watch and began to panic. He was going to be late on the first day. Ross finished his coffee in one last sip and threw the cup into the waste can beside him. He placed the paper under his left arm, and started to sprint to work.

When he arrived, he thought that this place was spectacular. It was the biggest museum in the tristate area, and he had a job there. Ross had always dreamed of working in the field of paleontology, and right now all he did was give tourists and lookers tours of the different exhibits, but it was a start. Ross walked into a small room that was filled with blue blazers and slipped one on. He saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror and thought about how good he looked in blue. 

Work was pretty slow. He didn't get to do anything fun because he was the new guy, and her still had to gain credibility. He walked into the lunch room, and sat alone. He knew none of the people in this room. Some had introduced themselves but nothing more. Ross just sat alone and ate his lunch in complete silence until one of his coworkers sat beside him.

"Ross, right?" The guy asked politely.

"Uh..yeah." He replied.

"I'm Craig! Welcome, so how are you liking it here?"

"Kind of slow, but it pays the bills," Ross said absentmindedly.

"Have you even got you first paycheck yet?"

"Nooooo, but I will!" Ross said realizing how stupid he can be.

Before Ross knew it, the table was full of workers eating lunch with him, talking to him, laughing with him. Ross could get used to these people. He lived alone at the moment, but he did talk to Monica a lot. Chandler too. Monica lived in New York and worked as a chef, and Chandler lived across the hall from her working as a data processor. Both were the greatest of friends, and Ross would always feel jealous. How come he and Chandler weren't that close? The day finished, and Ross felt a flood of tired emotions hit him. The day was slow, but that last women took it out of him. She was an old lady in her seventies dragging him to show her every little thing in the museum. Ross was about to tell this women that she only gets an hour, but he thought better of it. He didn't want to get smacked over the head by her purse. Already had happened once that day. Ross went to see Monica, but he noticed a small coffee shop below the building. He never remembered seeing it before. He walked inside and studied the café carefully. It was small and quaint. The place had a little dust scattered about. The room was darker than usual. The lights being mellow and the walls being a dark shade of brown. The couch was the tackiest orange he had ever seen, but it seemed to fit the place perfectly. Ross made his way to the counter and ordered a coffee. The waitress seemed a bit ditzy, and not very professional, but she was amazing in Ross's eyes. The way the apron fit her body perfectly. Her perfectly straight hair that at times fell into her face. Ross studied her. Ever since Carol, he hadn't felt this way about anyone. He and Carol broke up after two months. Carol wanted her space, and she was going through some changes. She never told Ross what... 

Ross took a seat on the couch, and it was perfect. The softness, the shape, the texture. Ross like it here a lot. 

"Here's your cappuccino, sir," The waitress said stressfully.

"I..uh..ordered coffee.." Ross said wanting to laugh.

"Arg!" 

"But cappuccino is fine!" Ross smiled.

"Good, mind if I sit, my feet are killing me."

"Go ahead."

"I don't even know why I work here. I don't have to per say. My dad is rich, but I wanted to get away from it, you 

know. I wanted to be me. In highschool, I was always the superficial girl, and I don't want to be like that my whole life. Oh, by the way, I'm Rachel."

"Hello, Rachel, I am Ross." Ross took a closer look at this woman. She looked a lot like Rachel Green, except the nose and hair was different. Was it her or not? He hadn't seen Rachel Green in several years, how was he supposed to know?

"Ross? That sounds familiar..." Rachel studied this man. He looked a lot like Monica's brother, could it be? It's been seven years and this man's hair and body are completely different.

"Really? Where?"

"I don't remember...I get off in about a half hour, you wanna grab a cup of coffee when I'm done?" Rachel asked.

"Um..Rachel?" Ross chuckled.

"Right, how about food? We don't have great food here.." Rachel smiled.

"And, cappuccino.." Ross said in disgust.

"Hey, I made that myself!" Rachel said.

"It's great, great!"

"Ok, now I have to get back to work." Rachel finally said while standing up.

"Look, my friends live right upstairs, do you mind if I come back in a half hour to pick you up?"

"Not at all! Later!" Rachel said getting back to work.

  
  


"I met the most amazing woman! I met her a few minutes ago at the coffee house!" Ross said grinning like a child. 

"Really, who?" Monica asked entering the living room.

"A waitress at the coffee house downstairs!" Ross said happily.

"Wait a second," Chandler said cutting in, "there is a COFFEEHOUSE!!??"

"Didn't you know?" Ross asked perplexed.

"Yeah, that's why I make my own coffee and sit at home."

"First, I MAKE your coffee, and you never sit at home."Monica cut in.

"Yeah, you're right! You know what I am going to do?"

"Shit yourself??"Ross laughed.

"That was once and we promised to never talk about that!"Chandler said embarrassed.

Monica looked at Chandler, "What are you going to do??"

"I am going to the coffee house! You coming?" Chandler asked rushing out.

"No, I am going to stay here." Monica said sitting with Ross.

"Wow, you guys are like a married couple!" Ross said laughing.

"Please don't start with that..were are just friends!" Monica said annoyed because everyone always though her and Chandler were an item.

"I know, I just love to bug you about it. Do you ever think about anything more?"

"I don't know; I mean he acts like a kid, but it's like he's my kid."

"Monica! You have feelings for your best friend??" Ross teased.

"Ross, get ready for your date!" Monica said leaving for the coffee place.

"It's not really a date.."Ross said.

"Yeah, and Chandler is going to have sex tonight." Monica said leaving Ross all alone. 

Ross sat on the couch and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't believe that he had a date with this Rachel woman, and she had asked him. She was beautiful and nice. Ross wondered why he never noticed her sooner. Probably because he never knew her before even though she did look a bit familiar to him. Ross looked at his watch and saw that he had 10 minutes until he had to pick up Rachel. He sat on the couch and watched the clock. One minute, two minutes...

  
  


Chandler walked into this mysterious café wondering when it was built or when it opened. It was weird that he never noticed it before. The place was small, and it wasn't as if there were neon signs showing off the place, but he should have known. He's been living here for years now. He wondered if it was always a coffee shop though. Chandler looked inside curiously and just watched how business ran. He finally took a deep breath and opened the door. He smelt the aroma of coffee that filled the air. He also smelt something else that he couldn't make out. It was a sweet smell. Chandler looked at the people inside-mainly the women and gave them warm smiles. He liked it here already. He walked to the counter and saw one of the waitresses bending over picking up a tray. He admired the view she gave him. When she got up, his smile went away, and madness rushed in. It was Rachel. The girl that was hurtful to Monica.

"Look, who it is!" Chandler said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" She asked confused.

"Chandler! THE name is Chandler!" He said still angry.

"You don't have to be a baby about your name; I am sure....Oh my God! It's you! The guy who posed as Monica's boyfriend at prom!"

"No, I was the guy that whispered sweet nothings into your ear! Of course I am!" Chandler responded rudely.

"That was six years ago!! I was just a kid!" Rachel defended.

"You ruined a perfectly innocent person's high school years! I don't care if you were forty!" Chandler yelled.

"Is she??...."

"Yeah, she lives right upstairs across the hall from me!!! And I don't want her to know that you are here. For years, she went through agony, and she got through it not too long ago, and seeing you will hurt her. I want what's best for her.."Chandler said.

"Are you two..you know?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes, we're married and live across the hall from each other! No, we're not! We are just friends. We got apartments close to each other to still be close but have our own lives and those were the only places available...and WHY am I telling you this?" 

"Look, I am not sorry for high school, and I never will be, so if you will excuse me, I have a date with a cute guy." 

Rachel said wanting to get away from this whole situation.

"With Ross.." Chandler said in realization.

"You know him?" Rachel asked thinking that this was a small world.

"Monica's brother..does he know?" Chandler asked.

"Even smaller," she whispered, "No, I didn't even know."

"Don't tell him please." Chandler pleaded.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because ever since his last girlfriend, you are the only women that got him interested. He deserves happiness, even when it's with a person like you.." Chandler said and turned around leaving.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Rachel yelled at him.

"Do the math,"Chandler replied angrily.

"Just so you know I failed math!!" Everyone looks at her, "What? So, I couldn't add then!"

  
  


Chandler walked out of Central Perk which he though was the coolest name, and looked ahead to see Monica approaching him.

"Whoa, there cowboy!" Chandler said stopping her from entering the coffee house.

"Cowboy??" Monica asked confused.

"I thought we could try new nicknames. I can be the sexy lone ranger! And you can be my slave.." Chandler said suggestively.

"Your sick, you know that!" Monica smiled.

"Why thank you Lady Monica." Chandler smiled.

"I like that one!"

"I thought you would." Chandler smiled.

"How about we get some coffee? My hero!" Monica smiled.

"Well, the hero says that we should skip this coffee place and check out the new Starbucks around the corner."

"Why? There is a place right here."

"Well, hero's are stars, so they need star worthy coffee. Come me lady!" He linked arms with her before she could answer.

"Do you have any bucks star?

"I was hoping you would!"

Chandler and Monica continued walking with their arms linked and laughing at a joke that Chandler had said. As they walked, people would smile at them. It was confusing. One lady actually stopped and said, "My, aren't we a cute couple." The two never understood why people thought they were together. They never kissed or held hands. Occasionally they would put their arms around each other, but some times they didn't even have to be touching and a stranger would approach them.

"Chandler?" Monica asked waiting in line in Starbucks.

"Yeah?"

"Why do people always think we are a couple? Do you think we should be one?

"Mon, face it, we're cute people! We're attractive..me more than you, and we act like great friends. Of course people will assume that we are together. That doesn't mean we have to be together."

"Really? You actually think you are more attractive than me?" Monica asked crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah! Check out these babies," Chandler flexed.

She touched his arm feeling his biceps, "I think you still have some work to do," Monica laughed still touching his arm.

"It's stuff like that.."Chandler said.

"Right," Monica said pulling her arm away.

"May I say, that you two would make the cutest couple." A blond woman said who was standing behind them and heard everything they had said.

"We're not," Monica replied.

"I know that," the woman said, "I'm Phoebe."

"I'm Monica and this is Chandler. Say, you want to join us?"

"Sure that would be nice. I don't know a lot of nice people!" Phoebe replied.

  
  


Ross walked down the stairs of the apartment building. He had flowers in his hands and was emotionally ready for his date with Rachel. He slowly walked in front of Central Perk and took a look inside. There she was. She was cleaning the counter, serving some coffee, and talking to the costumers. She was perfect. The way she smiled, the way her hand always pushed her hair away from her face, and the grace that she had. Ross studied her for what seemed to be hours and walked in the coffee shop. He walked straight to her ignoring everyone else in the room. All he could see was her. He kept walking until she took notice to him. She looked nervous, but Ross was shaking inside so he could understand. He walked to her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my coat," she smiled. Her eyes were sparkling which made Ross melt.

"Great, so I was thinking Ernie's, what do you think?" yelled Ross.

"Perfect, just perfect." Rachel said talking his hand into hers and they walked out of Central Perk.

While they were waiting for their dinner, the two talked about their lives, their dreams, or just whatever came to mind. Rachel was nervous at first because this was Monica's brother, and she really liked him. She had never liked anyone the way that she liked Ross. He was sweet and charming. A bit shy that just made her melt. He was perfect for her. Rachel hoped that there would be a second date because she just had to be around him. He made her feel comfortable about herself, and he didn't go on about himself. They both talked for equal amounts of time, and that really made Rachel like Ross even more. When their dinner arrived, they had a small toast thanking fate for allowing them to meet, and they ate in silence. The was the time that both of them were too nervous to say anything. Afraid food would fall from their mouths or that they would say something wrong.

"So, Ross, how long have you been living in New York?" Rachel asked.

"About six years now. I went to college here then found a job. What about you?"

"About three years I think. I lived in....um..a small town,"Rachel was careful not to reveal herself, "And I moved here to prove to my family that I can live on my own. There was this time in high school that just changed my life forever. I live in an apartment about ten minutes away from here. I am so sorry, I must be boring you to death right now," Rachel admitted.

"No, No..never. I like to hear about you," Ross blushed.

"Really?" Rachel couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I like you."

"I like you too.

They ate dessert talking and laughing. They both knew that this just wasn't a one-date relationship. It was more, maybe 4-5 dates, or maybe even more. Neither thought about the future for what they felt now was all they needed. They finished their dessert and split the check. Rachel didn't want Ross to pay all of it because she would feel bad. This made Ross admire her even more.

"I guess I should take you home now. I have an early day tomorrow." Ross said.

"Yeah, I have a lot to do tomorrow. Job interviews." Rachel replied.

"You're looking for a new job?" Ross asked.

"I have been forever, I hate being a waitress. It's not me, so I have been searching for something that is me, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," Ross admitted.

They walked to Rachel's building in silence. Neither unsure of what to say or do when they would reach Rachel's apartment. They took the elevator to the third floor and stopped in front of apartment 34b.

"This is me," Rachel announced.

"Nice building! You must get great tips." Ross said surprised.

"My father actually pays for this. He says it's the least he can do. One day I want to move out of here, and cut off 

from my daddy, but I can't afford a place on my own." Rachel admitted.

"My sister has an extra room." Ross said.

"That would be"suddenly realizing his sister is Monica. "Not so great. I think I am fine for the mean time." Rachel said hoping he would let it go.

"Yeah, that's ok," Ross said. "Well, I guess I should get going. I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. Oh, here's my number. Call me when you want to do this again." Rachel smiled.

"Expect a call soon. I really want to do this again." Ross admitted. "I'll call you later then.."

"Yeah.." Rachel said and looked into his eyes. She lost herself for a minute. Ross lowered his head ready to kiss her. She did the same, and their lips met. This kiss was slow and gentle yet a bit passionate. Ross ran his hands through her hair and Rachel did the same. The kiss grew stronger, and neither wanted to let go. Ross finally did.

"I should...I should..go." Ross said still in a daze from the kiss.

"Yeah, so I'll kiss you later. I mean see!" Rachel blushed.

"Yeah, bye." Ross said turning around.

"Yeah..bye," Rachel sighed and walked into her apartment. 

  
  


Chandler and Monica both were seated in Monica's apartment talking about the woman they had met today. They talked about how nice she was even though she did seem a little odd at first, but that was something they could adjust to.

"So, Mon, I was thinking, do you have plans tomorrow night?" Chandler asked.

"Chandler, do you even have to ask? We spend every waking moment together."

"I know. It's just that I have a date with this woman named Janice, and she wants a date for her friend."

"Is her friend at least a guy?" Monica joked.

"Well, from what I heard, if it's a women, then that would be one interesting night."

"What? You call that a joke!"

"You didn't let me finish. I just meant that Janice and this guy did date."

"Now, it makes sense!"

"That's the point, lunkhead!" Chandler laughed and stood up.

"Lunkhead?! What happened to Lady Monica?"

"You lost that name!"

"When?"

"If you don't know than I'm not going to tell you."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Um..now, that's a thinker!"

"I wonder where Ross is.."

"Yeah, because that's not changing the subject."

"Shut up, fat ass!" Monica said and turned around so he wouldn't see her face that was dying of laughter."

"That crossed the line! My ass is not fat!! Do I have to prove it to you??" Chandler said in fake anger.

"Yeah, prove it to me, fatty!"

"Ha ha ha!!! You are so funny!! I'll prove it to you.."

"I am waiting!" Monica laughed.

Chandler walked in front of Monica turning his back toward her allowing his butt to be at her face level, "Now, take a good look. Not everyday that you get to see a tushy this nice."

Monica, almost in tears of laughter responds, "You're right! You win!"

"You are not convinced! Slap it!"

"What?! No!"

"Come on..one little slap.."

As Monica was about to do what Chandler said, Ross walked in an noticed this. "What you two do on your time.."

"So, Ross how was your date?" Monica asked excitedly.

"You two act like a couple more and more everyday."Ross said ignoring Monica.

"We're going on dates tomorrow, so that obviously proves that we are not even close to the couple thing..or whatever.

Now please tell us about your date with Rachel.."Chandler realized that he let the name slip, but he hoped they wouldn't notice. 

"How did you know her name, Chandler?" Monica asked because she didn't even know.

"I uhhh...I met her! When I went to the coffee house!"Chandler said and was thankful it wasn't a lie.

"Well, the date was perfect. We are going to have a second date! Can you believe it? This is my first second date after Carol!" Ross said with excitement.

"Why a second date? You stop at the first date and then there is NO commitment," Chandler said wishing Ross wouldn't fall for Rachel.

"But, I think I want commitment. From her.."

"Aww that's so sweet," Monica responded.

"What? With her? No, I was thinking you need somebody..Taller! Yeah, that's right." Chandler said searching for words.

"Chandler, what is wrong with you?"

Realizing that he can't say anything, "nothing, nothing is wrong. I hope you and Rachel have fun together."Chandler said dejected.

"Thanks man! Well, I have a big day tomorrow! You know the museum and all. I'll catcj you guys later." Ross said walking towards the door. "Bye."

  
  


"Chandler! What was that about?! Do you not want my brother to find someone."

"It's not that. He's just too good for her."

"And you would know this how?"

"Just back off ok! I know! Look, I am going to get to bed. I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine and we can meet Janice and Brad at the theater. It's this really weird play, and the lead actor is Joey Tribuna or something. I'll catch you later lunkhead!"

"Whatever, fat ass! And don't even start that with me again."

"Ok, but you're missing out." Chandler opens the door and starts to wiggle his ass. "Now, that's the stuff."

"Goodnight Chandler!" Monica laughed, shut the door and sighed. Every day, it seemed as though they got closer. 

Monica wasn't sure if she liked him more than a friend, but she desperately didn't want to. If she ever lost him, she would be lost. Monica sighed at looked at the clock. It was getting late, and she was meeting her new friend Phoebe at the coffee house below tomorrow. She just remembered that she forgot to tell Chandler. That doesn't matter, she thought. They didn't tell each other everything. Who was she kidding? She always told Chandler everything. 

  
  


Ross lay in bed with a smile across his face. Whenever Ross would smile, two dimples would appear on his face. Ross of course hated them, but every women thought they were cute. Especially Rachel. Rachel, he thought. That woman couldn't seem to leave his head. It was weird because he felt like he had known her or something. Usually when people fall in love, they say mushy lines like that to themselves, but this was different. She really did look familiar. And he wasn't in love with her yet. He wasn't even sure if he was even in the falling in love stage yet. One date could never really determine that..that's more of a tenth date decision. Ross removed his stiff body from his warm soft bed, and walked into the living room. He looked at the phone. He wanted to call her now, but it was seven am in the morning. Rachel wouldn't enjoy that very much.

Rachel awoke from one of the greatest sleeps she had been able to have in months. Ross made her feel comfortable which was weird considering who he was. Rachel dreaded the moment she would have to see Monica, and if her and Ross make it to a relationship, there will definitely be interaction. It's not that Rachel hated Monica; it's just that Monica was the person to make fun of. If it wasn't her, it would have been somebody else. Rachel slowly began dressing for work and then you three interviews. This was going to be an interesting day, but the only thing she looked forward to was Ross calling her. Rachel returned her thoughts to Monica. What was she going to do if the two had an encounter? Apologize? Be overly nice or mean? Rachel didn't know, but she would have to know someday. She knew that for sure. That was the negative of dating Ross, but sometimes the positives can out way the negatives. It happens in chemistry or at least she thought it did. Well chemistry among humans. 

Monica walked down the stairs of her apartment building. It was weird because she was meeting someone who was not her brother or not by the name of Chandler. She was meeting a women. Monica thought that she finally had a chance of friendship with another women, Chandler was great and all, but couldn't she really talk to him about that time of the month. When she did, he would get disgusted and beg her to stop. Ross was the brotherly type, a very conservative person to hang out with. One guy attempts to flirt with her, and Ross is ready with THE lecture. Monica was now in front of Central Perk. The weirdest thing was that she had never been in this place before. Monica casually walked in and immediately spotted Phoebe sitting on that hideous couch. She walked over to her and smiled, "Hey, Phoebe!"

"Where is you other half?" Phoebe asked teasingly.

"We don't hang out 24/7!" Monica said smiling.

"What are you doing tonight?" Phoebe asked still teasing.

"Uh, going to a play with Chandler and his date...his date has a date for me," Monica replied sheepishly.

"See what I mean."

"Look, Chandler is like my only real friend not including my brother, so we're close. Really close."

"More than friends close?"

"I think you know to the answer to that. Now, where's the waitress?" Monica asked impatiently. Rachel stood behind the counter. She saw Monica. Monica was there, and at her station. If she were to serve Monica than any chance with Ross would be lost. She didn't want to risk that. At least not yet. Not until she knew where the relationship was heading.

"Rachel! Serve those nice people. They have been waiting for a while now." Gunther said.

"Yeah, just give me a second! Ok, I am ready now," Rachel began to reluctantly to where Monica and her friends were sitting. "Uhh, hi," she started keeping her head down, "can I take your order?"

"Um, yeah sure! I would like to have a coffee, and a chocolate chip muffin," Phoebe ordered.

Monica kept looking at the waitress like she knew her, "Umm..I will just have a coffee, non fat milk too plea.." Monica knew who it was and frowned. "Rachel Green?" Monica said with no emotion in her voice.

"Umm..hey, Monica!" Rachel said politely.

"This must be why Chandler didn't want me in here. You are the one Ross likes aren't you?"

"Well.."

"Answer the question!" Monica yelled angrily.

"Yes, I am dating Ross! And before you ask, he doesn't know. I didn't know either until I talked to Chandler."

"You talked with Chandler?" Monica asked coldly.

"Yeah, he just warned me about you and Ross, and told me not to tell Ross who I was because this was the happiest he had seen him in years."

"That's true; my brother is happy, but I'm not! I never will be, and I will tell Ross about you because he deserves to know the bitch he is dating before he falls in love with her."

"You have no right to call me a bitch!"

"That's where you are wrong Rachel, I have every right, but because I am NOT you, I will not rub it into your face. 

Or remind you of this crappy job you have when mine is better. I won't remind you and you know why, because I am the bigger person here."

"You sure were in high school," Rachel said back.

"I figured you would say that! I don't care. I don't care what you say, or about your life because you are not worth it,

but when it comes to my brother, you better watch out. Chandler too! So don't get any ideas! Come on Phoebe, lets go...this place has suddenly lost any interest."

Monica feeling content stood up and walked to the door with a confused Phoebe.

"Monica!" Rachel yelled over the noises of the crowd. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not! You are not sorry one bit, and that makes you an even sadder person." Monica said and her and Phoebe left.

"Ok, now, that was weird..."Phoebe said.

"To make a long story short, we were friends, we stopped, I was fat, she never stopped with harmful words. It was Chandler that got me through my senior year and inspired me to lose weight. He posed as my boyfriend to get Rachel to back off."

"So, you and Chandler have been friends for a while then! That explains a lot!" Phoebe smiled.

"He was my first kiss," Monica smiled at the memory.

"Really??"

"Yeah, and I will never forget it. He was and is just the greatest friend ever."

"Now, I want him! Plus, he's kind of cute," Phoebe said smiling.

"I know, amazingly cute. It's his eyes."

"The eyes definitely! But that butt!"

"Phoebe!"

"What? He's got a cute ass!"

"That he does! That he does.." Monica said and the two girls laughed and walked on. 

  
  


Chandler sat at his desk and typed his daily numbers. Wow, this job gets more exciting everyday, he thought to himself sarcastically. Chandler took a break from typing and sat back. His hands roaming the right side of his head, just pushing the hair back in stress. This Janice person was the one that was getting to him. It was their first date together, and Monica was coming along. He didn't even know why Janice had suggested a double date in the first place. It's not that Chandler didn't want Monica with him because he did. It's just what if Janice feels offended by his close relationship with his best friend? Chandler liked Janice, and didn't want her to dump him after the first date. Chandler never had great dates, and all he wanted was one...

The day had finally ended and with much anticipation, Ross entered his home. He walked right to where his phone was sitting and looked straight at it. It was time. Time to make a call! Ross sat on his multi-coloured couch, and placed the phone on his lap. They way he held te phone would make someone think it was worth a million dollars. He took a deep breath and slowly dialed Rachel's number. "Hey, Rachel, it's Ross."

"Oh, hey," Rachel said softly.

"So, uh, how are you?" Ross asked nervously.

"Great, great..you?" Rachel replied hoping Ross would sense her fear.

"Fine. So, uh about that second date...would you?"

"Yeah, I would. When?"

"Anytime you're free."

"I am free tonight."

"That would be.." Ross opens his drawer and discovers a picture from the past. It's of him, Rachel Green, and Monica.

He finally realizes who she is. Ross frowns and sighs the name Rachel barely being able to put it into words. "Be great! I'll meet you at Central Perk at seven."

"I am looking forward to it." Rachel smiled, said her goodbye, and hung up the phone.

Ross couldn't believe this! The one woman he thought he could actually fall for was the same one that ruined his sisters life years back. It was just high school, he thought. Maybe Monica forgot, or can forget. Or maybe forgive. Oh who was he kidding? Monica would never understand. Now, the question was did he still want that date with Rachel? Would he tell her everything?

Chandler looked at himself in the mirror for the twentieth time. Making sure his tie was straight, his hair was perfect, and that he looked fine. Chandler had gotten a hair cut before he got home from work, so he was trying a new style. In the past, his hair would be slicked back, but know it spiked up and was gelled into place. Chandler kept looking at it. Monica didn't know, so she was in for a surprise. He just didn't know whether it was a good surprise or not. He finally took his body away from the mirror and just as he was about to take a seat, there was a soft knock on his door. "Just a sec," Chandler called out. Now was the moment of truth; did his hair look good or not. He slowly opened to door to reveal a gorgeous looking Monica. She was in a faded pink satin dress. It ended at her knees. The straps were thick and therefore the dress showed no cleavage. Chandler looked at her in awe. "Oh, wow, Mon! You look fantastic," Chandler smiled while guiding her inside.

"Oh my God! Chandler, you're hair....it's.." Monica was utterly speechless.

"I know terrible...I wanted a trim the barber said..."Chandler began to ramble still looking at his best friend and how beautiful she looked.

"No, Chandler you look amazing!!! I love it..." Monica cut him off, and walked up to him to touch his hair.."Wonderful."

Looking down at her, "Thanks, yours doesn't look so bad either.." Chandler replied huskily.

Moving closer to him, "Thank you, and that tux...definitely not a fat ass,"

Inching even closer, "And there is not a lunkhead in this room.."

"Never.." The two inched even closer, their lips brushing when both of them started laughing.

"Ok, we can't do that! We have dates!" Monica said between laughs.

"Can you believe that we almost kissed? Us! That something to tell the kids...not our kids together.." Chandler said still laughing.

"Oh, I needed that laugh! I saw her today." Monica said looking at him.

"Rachel? Yeah, so how was it?" Chandler asked rubbing her shoulder consolingly.

"It was hard, but I got through it. I just wish Ross wasn't falling for her.." Monica said.

"I know, but we can't tell him Mon, and you know that." Chandler said walking away from her.

"I know. I threatened to, but I didn't. Phoebe was there, so I told her the story. I like having another friend."

"I guess I just don't cut it for you anymore." Chandler stated pretending to be hurt.

"Chandler, you will always be number one. Even when I get married...I would never be able to forget you."

"Yeah? That's sweet, Mon! I would never forget you either. In fact I would miss you.."

"Really?" Monica smiles inching closer to him once again.

"Yeah, you're like my number 1 gal..you have been since I met you."

"You're not saying that because I let you kiss me twice in high school."

"Hey, that second time..I believe it was YOU who put their tongue in my mouth!" Chandler laughed.

"What? You were a good kisser! What was I supposed to do?"

"Wait a minute..are you saying that I am not a good kisser now!?"

"You're not going to stick your ass in my face again, are you?"

"No, but I know you liked that! I saw you about to slap her!"

"Very funny! We should go now....the play starts in a half hour, and we need good seats!"

"Ok, but now I am bitter...NOT a good kisser anymore..blah to you too!"

"Chandler, do you ever grow up?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, you're cute when you act like a child!"

"Good, so you won't get mad when I do this!" Chandler pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Not slowly but hard right from the start. Monica, getting into it, ran her hands through his hair while Chandler's hands were rubbing her back. 

"Now, do you still think I am a bad kisser?"

"No, but we could work on it a bit. It's better to start slow. I don't enjoy being attacked."

"You liked it!"

"I did not!"

"Right, that's why you kissed back even harder...Ok, lets go now." Chandler said changing the subject..

"Ok, but I didn't like it!" With that he dragged her out of the apartment and the door lock clicks.

"You LOVED it!" Chandler laughed.

  
  


Ross walked into Central Perk nervously. Should he end it with her or not? He thought for hours and had no conclusion that he liked. He walked up to the counter and waited for her to show up. She walked in from the back and smiled when she saw Ross.

"Hey, Ross, I'll be ready in a second."

"Ok," Ross said while looking around. This place did have a great atmosphere. Friends on the couch talking about their lives. Various couples scattered around. Some at the round tables, others on the love seats. One couple was lockedg in a kiss fest. What a display of public affection, he thought. Rachel, finally finishing the last minute work, walked over to Ross and moved her eyes to where he was looking.

"Yeah, they have been going at it for hours," She stated with ignorance. "I don't understand how people can do that when they know people are watching them."

"I know! Either they are in love or..." 

"Really horny," Rachel finished with a chuckle.

"Not what I was getting at, but very true. So you wanna catch that play...A Tale of Two Cities?" Ross asked.

"Oh, sure, I was planing on one day seeing that. It stars that Tribianni guy."

"You know of him?"

"No, I just read his name there the other day," Rachel smiled, "Actually a friend of mine went out with him- maybe the right word to use was have sex with him. One date then sex then over. Now, that's commitment!" Rachel laughed.

"True, so lets go!" Ross smiled.

"Sure, just let me get my coat." Rachel said. Ross, being a gentleman, helped her with her jacket and they left for the play.

  
  


Chandler and Monica walked into the building still snickering about Chandler's kissing abilities or lack there of. Chandler kept reminding Monica that she did in fact enjoy the kiss when every time she would reply, she would say she despised it. This made the trip to the theater longer than ever.

"Monica, why can't you just admit it?"

"Because, it's not true."

"So you are saying that is I were to kiss you now...you wouldn't react.."

"I might slap you! Chandler please...just get over it!" Monica said annoyed.

"We'll just see how much Janice enjoys my kisses." Chandler said sitting next to Monica.

"Are you going to sit with me all through the play?" Monica asked.

"No, I was thinking of making out with Janice the whole time!" Chandler replied sarcastically.

"Don't joke Chandler!"Monica said losing her patients.

"Monica, are you mad?" Chandler asked in a sincere tone.

"No, it's just that..."

"It's just what?"

"Chandler! This must be Monica. I am Janice, and this is my friend Brad."

"Oh hi Brad," Monica said taken back by his charming good looks.

"Hello," He smiled.

Monica and Chandler sat in their same spots and Janice sat next to Chandler and Brad to Monica. Chandler kept his eye on Monica. He knew she was mad at him, but he was curious to why. It couldn't be that kiss..that was just a joke, and they always play flirted like that. He just didn't understand. The play wasn't starting for another 10 minutes and Chandler had to clear this up.

"Mon, come with me.." Chandler whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"Because we have to talk..NOW!"

Both politely excused themselves and went into the bathroom area. Monica was more angry with Chandler for making her leave. "What?!"

"Mon, what's your problem? What did I do?"

"Nothing," she said turning around.

"Monica, please talk to me!" Chandler pleaded.

"Fine, it was the kiss."

"What? Why?"

"Chandler FRIENDS don't kiss, or flirt, or hang out 24/7!! They don't!"

"Oh, I get it! You wanna take a break from being friends."

"Well, I think it would be for the best. I wanna get to know Phoebe."

"So, I am stuck with nothing. You know what Mon? You're right! We do spend too much time together! I'll see you later!"

"What where are you going?"

"Oh, I wonder...I have a date, a play is about to start! Add it up Mon! Oh, and don't walk with me!" Chandler said rushing back to his seat leaving Monica alone near tears. She slowly began to walk and bumped into Chandler, "What are you doing here? What about that walking alone crap!"

"Even though I do have a great comeback, you should see this." Chandler said leading Monica back to their seats to find Brad and Janice making out. "Well, isn't this dandy!" Monica said loud enough for Janice and Brad to hear her. "Oh..heheheheheheh...we'll be leaving now!" Janice said getting her purse.

"What about the date?" Chandler asked desperately.

"Yeah about that, it's off!" Brad said, and he and Janice ran off. 

"What now?" Monica asked.

"I guess we watch the show..together, or does that offend you?" Chandler said angrily.

"Chandler, just sit down!"

"Not with that attitude I won't! Ok, Mon so I kissed you...big deal."

"Chandler, we have to stop acting like we are married or we will both end up alone."

"Is that what you are afraid of? That I will scare off your boyfriends."

"Well, yeah!"

"I can't believe you! I really can't believe you! You know that I encourage you to get out!"

"Yeah, you do, but I'm not interested in them."

"Then who do you want?"

"I just want to be in love."

"We all want that! I guess Janice isn't ever going to get my love."

"Maybe a guy who is caring, a great friend to me, cute, fun to be with, smart, funny..."

"Well, I could always ask my twin Shandler!" Chandler laughed.

"That's not funny!" She hits him.

"Ow! Dammit woman!" Chandler laughed!

"Oh, the show is starting!"

  
  


Ross and Rachel frantically ran into the theater and took a seat near the back. They could at least see parts of the stage.

"Well, aren't these just great seats?" Rachel implored.

"Ah, well, I hear it's a boring play!"

"Then why did you take me here?"

"No reason..it was just the first place I thought of..Look, Rach, it's not that big of deal."

"I know, I am just a bit out of it...sorry." Rachel apologized.

"No problem..oh, look it's starting." Ross said though he still didn't look forward to seeing it. He remembered reading this book in highschool, and well, it was not one of the fun books to read. It was fifteen minutes into the show, and Ross' predictions were correct, the show was a bit boring. Actually cut out the a bit part of that phrase, and that was the show. The plot was intense..being that it was about the love triangle of Sydney, Lucy, and Charles. Ross glanced over at Rachel who looked like she was really getting into the plot. Ross debated whether of not to take her hand in his, but he decided that he had nothing or not much to lose. Ross slowly brought his hand nearer to Rachel's until his hand was touching hers. He gave it a light squeeze. Rachel reciprocated but putting her hand in him, and giving him a warm smile. Thirty minutes went by and finally Ross was beginning to enjoy the show. He turned his head to look at Rachel and noticed her looking at him.

"Good show?" he whispered in her ear.

"It could be better." Rachel smiled.

"You're not going to say closer seats are you?" Ross asked annoyed.

"Actually, not at all. I just thought it was a boring book in high school."

"I did too! Wow, we have a lot in common." Ross admitted still holding her hand in his.

"I know, we do.." Suddenly the room doesn't exist anymore. It's just the two of them looking at each other yearning for more. Ross slowly took his hand away from Rachel's never taking his eyes from hers. He slowly brought his lips to her and gently kissed them. Just feeling her lips on his made him feel complete. She shifted her body closer to his, and automatically put her hands in his hair running them through every inch of Ross' scalp. Ross had put his hand on Rachel's back gently rubbing it. Rachel finally opened her mouth inviting Ross' tongue in. The kiss deepened and didn't stop. The two continued to kiss never wanting to be apart. Just kissing each other made each of them feel alive inside. The feeling that may only come once in a lifetime.

  
  


Chandler had been watching the show for quite some time and still had no clue what had happened. Did someone die for someone?? Did he mean to?? Did this play ever end?? Chandler decided to take this problem and make it better. He slowly shut his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

As soon as Chandler had fallen into a deep sleep, heavy breaths were heard which later turned into snoring. Monica looked over at him and couldn't help but smile. That was Chandler for you...always acting like a jerk, but cute while he did it. Monica didn't want to have to be the one to wake him up, but she knew that if she didn't, there would be many complaints.

"Chandler! Wake up!" Monica said in a stage whisper tone.

"Wha?? Mommy, but tricks are for kids.." Chandler mumbled turning to his side. One woman took a notice to Monica and her current situation.

"Having trouble waking up your boyfriend?" The woman asked.

"He's not my boyfriend...just a friend."

"Really? Wow..I'm Jane..that's my boyfriend up their as Charles!" Jane said proudly.

"That Joey guy?" Monica asked.

"Yep, the one an only. He's cute, but so is your friend there. Is your friend single?"

"Well...um..aren't you with Joey?"

"Oh, that will be over after tonight...Joey doesn't like to commit. What about your friend? What's he like?"

"He's sweet, kind, funny, smart, he's just a great person. Everything you want in a guy..well, except that he still has flaws, but who doesn't right? He's easy to get along with, and easy to love..." Monica went on and on not realizing that this woman was smiling at her.

"Is he a good kisser? If you want..you could have Joey tonight, and I'll have your friend."

"Umm...he's an amazing kisser," Monica finally admitted, "And about the swapping thing..I am not interested in swapping, but you could always ask Chandler here when I get him up."

"Great!" Jane smiled.

"Chandler, honey, wake up! A woman here wants to talk to you.."

Chandler smiled, "So, I'm an amazing kisser am I?"

"Chandler! You don't want to see me mad! AGAIN!"

"Ok, I am sorry me lady. Wohoho who is this?" Chandler said referring to Jane.

"She's dating the guy playing Charles.." Monica cut in.

"Well, not for much longer..So Chandler eh? What a name?" Jane smiled.

"Are you from Canada?"

"I may be, why?" Jane asked.

"No reason."

"Hey would you guys like to meet the cast after the play?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Monica smiled. 

"Yeah, sure..uh??"

"Jane."

"I like that.."

Monica watched as the two flirted. Usually this wouldn't affect Monica, but this woman only wanted to use Chandler. Knowing Chandler though, he would enjoy it until it was over. Then he would sulk about anything and everything. She didn't want that to happen, but what could she do? She couldn't control who he dates...she could control who he dates!

Ross and Rachel were still in the middle of a heated kiss. Occasionally, they would take a break to look at each other, but then would start to kiss again. Rachel had never felt this way about anybody. She was slowly falling in love with him, but she didn't want to admit it because she knew once Ross, knew who she was, their relationship would end. He probably blamed her for everything, and he had every right to. Rachel had been doing a lot of thinking about this whole mess, and when she told Chandler that she didn't feel sorry for what she did, she lied. Not because she wanted to be with Ross, but she wanted Monica to be her friend or to at least forgive. Prom night was her worst night to but the reason was not Monica but her. She had brought all that hate onto herself when everyday she would make fun of Monica. She lost a best friend...and she missed her even if it was about 10 years since her and Monica had been friends. "Hey, are you ok?" Ross asked breaking the kiss, "You don't seem to be focusing."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing much...just about you," Rachel lied.

"Really?" Ross said in a macho tone.

"Oh, yeah.. How about we go back to my place?"

"Now?" Ross asked surprised to how forward she was.

"Yeah, it's not like we have much interest here." Ross and Rachel both quietly walked away toward the lobby of the theater. A man walked behind them a stopped. 

"Ross? What are you doing here?" Chandler asked.

"On a date, my friend," Ross suddenly became nervous. Did Chandler know this was Rachel?

"Hello, Rachel, we met at the coffee place.." Chandler said laughing. When Chandler said that, Ross let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Chandler right?" Rachel smiled, of course it was a nervous smile and not one of happiness."

"That is correct for $100..next pick?" Chandler joked. It was what he did when the situation was uncomfortable. 

"Well, I should be getting back to my friend Monica," Chandler announced, "You two have fun now. I want him home by midnight, or my precious friend will turn into a pumpkin. No...his shoe will fall off..No..the carriage turns into flour..I really need to watch more Disney movies! Bye you two!" Chandler left.

"Don't mind him..he's a bit.."

"Insane?" Rachel finished.

"I was going for weird but insane will do!" Ross smiled.

  
  


Chandler walks back into the theater and sees Monica fighting with Jane.

"You have Joey! Why break that guys heart?!" Monica asked.

"Because Joey is going to dump me anyway, so I'll just beat him at it!" Jane replied casually.

Chandler just watched the two fascinated with what Monica would reply with.

"So are you going to break Chandler's heart too?" Monica asked with no emotion in her voice.

"I don't know. You have to let things play out, and then you see if you'll stay together or not."

"But you like to play with guys emotions don't you? You just told me you did, so don't deny it." Monica replied coldly.

Chandler was still watching bewildered by this. He knew the play was still in the process of being shown, but this was a lot more entertaining.

"Ok, so I don't look for commitment. Guys love that." Jane said.

"Until you break their heart. Then they regret it." Monica replied.

"So, that's not my problem. And it's also not my problem that you are jealous."

"What?! Me? Jealous of Chandler and you? Never."

"I have had my share of affairs...I know this stuff."

"You really are a slut aren't you?" Monica asked while turning away from her.'

"Yep, and damn proud of it."

"Not something to be proud of."

Chandler thought this was the perfect time to cut in, "Hey ladies!" Chandler said taking a seat between Monica and Jane. "Did ya miss me?"

"I did," Jane replied seductively and rubbed his thigh.

"Oh please! Can you BE more fake?"

"Mon, could you be spending more time with me?" Chandler smiled.

Monica hit him on the arm and smiled at him, "Maybe too much."

"Yeah, you're probably right..Oh, the play is ending!" five minutes has passed, "Ok, maybe not."

"It's almost over..this is the last scene," Jane replied.

"Great! So, Jane, are we meeting your precious man?"Chandler asked.

"Yes, please come with me! And you can't take the one with the attitude too. There's going to be a party tonight. This was the last show."

"Mon? You up for it? I'll even let you have a dance."

"Oh, now I have to go!" Monica said sarcastically.

"Hey, if you don't want the honors, then I'll find someone else."

Just as Jane was about to reply to this, Monica cut in, "Of course I would go with you Chandler. I would love to have the honor!" Monica smiled.

"I knew you would. Oh, look at that, the play is over...so what happened?" Chandler asked.

"How would I know, you wouldn't shut up through the whole show!" Monica replied.

"Hey! That's not my fault!"

"No, Chandler, it's ALL your fault."

"Mon, if you keep being mean, you are going to lose the honor." Chandler smiled, putting his arm around her. "Nah, I could never deprive you of a stud like me!" Chandler smiled.

"Chandler, face it, you want me, not the other way around!"

"Mon, you are full of yourself." Chandler laughed.

Monica looked at him and just smiled. Hers and Chandler's relationship got weirder everyday, but the funny thing was that they always got closer. Jane just watched the two jealous.

  
  


Ross and Rachel were in front of Rachel's door again, ready to say goodnight.

"I had a great time again tonight." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I think I a beginning to fall for you Rachel. Wow, I can't believe I actually said that," Ross admitted.

"I feel the same." Rachel smiled at the fact that Ross was nervous.

"Well, I should go..." Ross said reluctantly.

"Yeah...um, unless," Rachel began.

"Unless what?"

"Unless, you want to come in."

"I would like that," Ross said shyly.

"Great," She opened the door to her apartment and let her and Ross inside. Ross was surprised to how elegant this place was. Gold trim along the pearl white walls, the couch was the same color with gold pillows. The kitchen was large and modern. He looked around amazed. He never saw Rachel as a clean person. That was always Monica's department. "You have a great place here," Ross said still looking around.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I change out of this? It's not very comfortable." Rachel said heading towards her bedroom.

"Oh, the stereo is over by the window if you want to put on some music." Rachel disappeared into her bedroom leaving Ross alone. He walked over to the stereo, and looked at it confused. This was like nothing that he had. He looked around for the power button and after finally finding it, Take a Bow by Madonna filled the room. It was slow and sensual, just the mood that Ross wanted. Ross took a seat on the couch, checking the softness. It looked perfect, and it felt perfect. Rachel had the perfect place, Ross thought. Rachel walked out of her bedroom and smiled at Ross. "I see you made yourself comfortable," Rachel said.

"Oh, you don't mind do you?" Ross said feeling a little nervous.

"No, that was exactly what I wanted you to do." Rachel took a seat beside him. "I love this song," Rachel commented.

"May I have this dance?" Ross asked, standing up. He offered her his hand, and she smiled and took it. When she got up, Ross was nervous of where to hold her. This was the first time that she would ever be in his arms. He decided to take her by the waist while she rested her arms around his neck. They both began to sway their bodies as if they were only one person. Each moving at the same paste. Rachel looked up at Ross who was already looking at her, and smiled again. This man made her wake up inside. Every time she looked in his innocent eyes, she couldn't help but grin. He was just perfect, but she knew that this couldn't go on forever, but she savored every moment with him. Ross was thinking the same thing. They were perfect for each other, but he knew that one day, he would tell her who he was, and it would all be over. He knew he was supposed to hate her, but it's hard to hate someone you love. Oh my God! He thought. Did he actually love her? Wasn't it too soon to tell? Ross, still looking in her eyes, took this moment to kiss her. Bringing his lips to hers, he slowly began to kiss her. She happily replied to him and increased the passion. Soon they were both kissing just letting the feeling happen. Acting on the moment. Yes, the future would be difficult, but right now, every thing that they both were feeling was uncontrollable. Ross moved his hands up to her hair, and ran his fingers through. Rachel moved her hands to his hips and rested them there while kissing him. He slowly broke the kiss, and he moved his lips to her neck, Rachel, enjoying this, let out a deep sigh. "Lets continue this in the bedroom," she said.

"Ok, are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure in my life." Rachel said leading him to her bedroom.

"Neither have I," Ross smiled.

  
  


The party was in full swing. The music was loud, people were dancing, others were chatting. Pretty much everyone in that room was having a great time. Chandler and Monica were on the dance floor laughing. Chandler would make up some weird dance move, and Monica would copy it, showing him how stupid he looked. Jane was watching them with jealousy. Yeah, these two are just friends, she thought. Jane was walking to where Chandler and Monica were getting jiggy with it, but Joey stopped her. "Hey Joey, great job tonight!" She smiled.

"Thanks, I though I did great too. Where are you going? You haven't gotten your Joey lovin' yet."

"I was going to introduce you to some people I met. They're really nice." Jane lied.

"Well, then, lets meet them!" Joey smiled.

"Ok," Jane led Joey to where Monica and Chandler were dancing, "Hey, you two, I would like you to meet the star of the play, Joey Tribianni, Joey, this is Monica and Chandler.

"How you doin'?" Joey flirted.

"Hello, Joey, great job tonight." Monica said.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Chandler said.

"Thanks you two." Joey replied to both of their comments.

" How about we ditch this party, and we can get a drink?" Jane asked.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Joey said, "Monica, Chancy?"

"It's Chandler."

"Right, sorry."

"We would love to," Monica replied.

The four entered an elegant restaurant where the manager was great friends with Joey, and therefore, they got a table quickly. They all talked about relationships, work, life, and then the conversation came to sports. This was pretty much just Joey and Chandler talking. Monica just looked at Chandler. Jane seemed to be doing the same thing. Monica thought he was cute when he was interested in something. He would ramble about it for hours. Monica noticed that Joey was the exact same way. She could really tell that Joey and Chandler would become great friends just by the way they talked to each other.

"Yeah, the Knicks rule!" Joey said.

"That's right my friend." Chandler smiled. He saw Monica looking at him."What?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

"Hey, Chandler, I have two tickets to the game tomorrow, interested?"

"Am I? I am so there!" Chandler smiled.

"Great." Joey smiled. He put his arm around Jane and relaxed. Jane was still infatuated with Chandler. Monica, noticing this put her arm around Chandler, and Chandler reciprocated.

"Are you two?" Joey asked.

"Us?? No," Chandler said, "She's my best friend." Monica smiled at that comment. She wondered with Joey in the picture, would it stay that way?

  
  
  
  


Monica was at the sink washing some dishes. She had the music playing full blast, and she would occasionally hum along to the music. Sometimes she would even dance. She remembered Chandler one time walked in on her while she was dancing. Lets just say, Monica never heard the end of it for months. Monica smiled at that thought. Chandler has been her best friend for so many years now, and she was afraid of losing that. Joey and him really seemed to hit it off as friends. She knew that her and Phoebe had done the same thing, but it wasn't the same without Chandler. Monica felt that the Knicks game would make Chandler be closer to Joey, and then they would just be great friends. Monica couldn't think about this; she has dishes to finish. They haven't been washed in two days!! All Chandler's fault of course. Forcing her to go out and have fun when her apartment looked like a tornado had made its way through. When Monica had finished rinsing all of the dirty dishes, there was a knock on her door. That was weird, she thought. They didn't even buzz in, and Chandler never knocked. She walked away from the kitchen carefully taking off her gloves and opened door. She let out an annoyed sigh; it was Rachel. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly,

"We need to talk," Rachel finally said and walked pass Monica, entering the apartment.

"About what?" Monica said angry by the fact that Rachel just stormed in without being invited. She wouldn't make a greatvampire, Monica thought.

"Monica, I have to apologize to you. About everything. Making fun of you, ruining your prom and.." Rachel said knowing the next part would be hard to say, "and for falling in love with your brother."

Monica needed a second to take all of this in, "Ok, so you're telling me that you are sorry for everything and that you are in love with Ross."

"Yes, that's exactly what I am telling you," Rachel replied.

"And I am supposed to just forgive you. Right here, right now." Monica said in a curious tone, even though she knew exactly what was going on.

"Whenever you are ready." Rachel said.

"And what if I say that I will never forgive and forget?" Monica asked.

"That's your call, I guess, but I just had to tell you." 

"Why? So I would give you my blessing to date my brother? So he would like you after he found out who you were?"

"Well, actually because I wanted us to be friends. I would really like that."

"That's a bunch of bull! You are a liar and a hyporcrite! Why would I ever want to be your friends?!" Monica's tone was getting angrier by the second. 

"Monica, that was in high school! I have changed! I am not as spoiled, I work, and I am not judgemantal anymore! You have changed too! You have more confidence and more of a sense of humor!!! Why can't the past just be the past, and the future be the future? Why?" Rachel's voice was getting louder at this instant.

"Because it doesn't work like that Rachel! You have caused me so much pain, and I can't just forgive you overnight because you have claimed that you are a different. When I see you, I see a bitch, and that will never change! NEVER!"

"Monica, please look at this objectively! We were teenagers! I wanted to be cool, so I became cool, and I know that Ihave hurt you, but Monica, I am ready to apologize. Why can't you forgive?"

"It's not that simple Rachel! It's just not that simple!" Monica yelled.

"Then why complicate it? Make it that simple! Just please Monica, make it simple."

"No, because I just can't forgive and forget. I just can't! What you did to me was cruel and mean. You never stopped. I would go home and cry myself to sleep. You made me feel unworthy of being a person. You can't just forgive and forget that! By that point, I was depressed, and then I met Chandler, and he turned my life around. The life that YOU ruined. And I am supposed to forgive and forget that? No, Rachel I am not!" Monica said near tears. Her past always made her cry.

"I am so sorry for ever ruining you life ok?" Rachel was now crying. "And I know that you hate me, but please Mon, just please forgive me. That's all I want."

"So you can feel better? How am I supposed to feel. That I am ok with you ruining my life. Well, I am not! Just go..we're done here." Monica said turning away from Rachel.

"I want my best friend back..." Rachel said softly.

"No you don't! You want Ross. If I forgive you, you have him. I know what you are doing, Rach!"

"No you don't! This is NOT about Ross! This is about you."

"Rachel, don't you get it? If I forgive you, you will feel better! That's what you want. The satisfaction, but I am not going to give it to you because you never gave it to me." Monica said while walking to the couch and taking a seat.

"Ok, I guess you're right, but Mon? All I wanted was a friend not to feel better because if you forgave me, I still wouldn't feel better about myself because I would always have the memory. Don't you understand that?"

"I guess I don't! Because you ultimately know more than me!" Monica replied sarcastically. "Look, these silly games just don't work on me, so I think you should just give it up."

"Fine, but at least I tried!" As Rachel walked to the door, it opened and Chandler entered the apartment smiling.

"Hey, Mon, guess what? Joey is going to be my roommate.. What is SHE doing here?" Chandler asked.

"I was apologizing to Monica." Rachel said softly.

"I see, and let me guess she won't forgive you?"

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"She has every right not to. You do understand that don't you?" Chandler asked.

"I guess I do now," Rachel was about to leave, but this blond haired woman walked in.

"Hey, you're the bitch Rachel? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked sarcastically and sat beside Monica.

"Do people ever stop coming in?" Rachel mumbled to herself. Before she could walk out, Ross walked in.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Ross asked a bit surprised by her presence.

"Yeah, why are you here Rachel?" Chandler asked.

"Ross, there is something you should know..." As she began her explanation, Chandler went and sat with Monica and Phoebe. 

"I know who you are." Ross admitted.

"You do? How long?" 

"A few days ago-- it finally clicked in. And you knew?!"

"Before our first date, Chandler stopped by and told me every thing. He said not to tell you or Monica because he didn't want either of you. And I would have ended it, but I couldn't..I was falling.."

"Don't say it! Just don't! You knew all along?"

"Yeah, I am sorry."

"When I found out, I tried to forget it because..you know, but now, I think we should end it." Rachel was near tears. He was her first true love. Not puppy love, or lust, but real love. Almost like soulmate love.

"I guess you're right. What was I thinking right?" Rachel was crying at this point. "Of course the one guy that I really love hates me because of my personality in the past! No one cares that I have changed! No! Just the past. Move on from the past! Please!"

"You love me?"

"Didn't you guys ONLY have two dates?" Chandler cut in.

"Rach, I love you too."

"And you are telling me this before you dump me?"

"No, I am not going to dump you." When Ross said this, the others all gasped including Rachel.

"You're not?" Rachel said barely able to speak.

"Rach, I fell in love with who you are now, and you're right, I can't look at the past. When I realized who you were, I didn't stop loving you but I fell in love with you more, and nothing can change that. Not even the past."

"I can't believe you Ross!" Monica shouted. "First you dump her then you want her...make up your mind!"

"I have. True love comes along once," Ross said, staring at Rachel.

"Ross, if you leave, you are giving up two of your bestfriends, that's not you man."

"Love changes you....Love changes you.." Ross said, putting his arm around Rachel's arms.

"This talk is after two dates! If that ends, you lose everything," Monica said.

"Look, Mon, I am not going to change my mind!"

"This isn't you! She changed you!" Chandler said.

"What?! I didn't change him at all! You guys are the most unforgiving people I have ever met." 

Phoebe felt she had nothing to do with this and just sat back and watched. The room was tense, filled with hate, but Phoebe was not going to bud into that. Everything was quiet. No one moved; it was as if time stood still. Finally someone entered the apartment.

"Hey, um,. Chandler I thought you said you lived in apartment 19..Whoa look at all the pretty ladies here." Chandler leftwith Joey and went across the hall. Ross and Rachel left the apartment leaving Monica and Phoebe alone.

"Wow, I am surprised we aren't on TV," Phoebe commented. Monica smiled at that.

  
  


A few days have passed. Joey was settled in with Monica, Ross never changed his mind about Rachel and he was rarely around, and Phoebe would visit Monica more often. The two of them becoming great friends. Right now, Chandler and Monica were seated around the rim of the Central Park fountain.

"A lot has happened these past few months," Monica said.

"I know. New friends, same apartments, one friend/brother gone."

"Don't forget, one non-friend coming into the picture."

"I never forgot about that." Chandler smiled and looked around the park, "Oh look who it is," Chandler said pointing to another part of the park.

"It's Ross and Rachel," Monica noticed, "They look happy."

"Yeah, he's feeding her grapes. Can't get any better than that." Chandler smiled.

"You know, it must be amazing to find true love. I almost feel bad for pushing Ross out of our lives."

"They say that true love comes around once, and that it's with the person you least expect. In their case it's true. Do you think we will ever forgive them?" Chandler asked.

"Maybe someday...Do you think we will ever find true love?" Monica asked.

"You mean, that one time love?" Chandler replied.

"Yeah, what they have." Monica pointed out.

"I..I don't know..." Chandler said looking into Monica's eyes. She was doing the same.

"Will we?" Monica asked. They both looked away.

"You wanna go out sometime?" They both said at the same time. Chandler looked at Monica and back to the ground.

"I think we will. Find true love" Chandler said. They both smiled and sat in silence.

  
  
  
  


THE END

  
  


Please review it, and tell me what you think. I didn't tell you if I thought it was bad or good because you are all the judge of that! PS: Sorry about the formatting..my computer's being stubbern!

  
  



End file.
